numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CuteYoshi101/Peek-a-Byakugan
Lyrics Verse 1 3:3''' is bigger than '''2, 2:I''' can hide behind '''you. 3:4''' is bigger than '''3, 4:3''' can hide behind '''me! Chorus 1 3:Peek-a-Byakugan! I'm hiding behind you. 4:'Cause I'm bigger than you; no one will find you. 1:Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 3 and 2 :Can you see me? Peek-a-Byakugan! Verse 2 2:1''' is smaller than '''2, 1:I''' can hide behind '''you. 2:2''' is smaller than '''3, 3:You can hide behind me! Chorus 2 2:Peek-a-Byakugan! 3:You're hiding behind me. 2:'Cause I'm smaller than you; no one will find me. 4:Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 2 and 1:Can you see me? Peek-a-Byakugan! Verse 3 2&1:2'+'1 is the same as 3', 3:'Both of you can hide behind me! 3&1:3'+'1 is the same as 4', 4:'I can hide you both for sure! Chorus 3 3+1:Peek-a-Byakugan! We're hiding behind you. 4:'Cause I'm equal to you; no one will find you. 5:Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 3+1:Can you see me? Peek-a-Byakugan! 1:Can you see me? Peek-a-- Oh! (2 comes to the white screen.) Three: Where's the Peek-a-Byakugan? You're supposed to be 2 + 1, which is the same as 3, then you jump out and say Peek-a-Byakugan! One: You can't make me do it myself, I'm just One! I can't be Two and One! mumbling; and I'm only one One! Two: (nervous noises) 2:Can you see me? Peek-a-Byakugan! Verse 4 (door) 5:5''' is bigger than '''4, I'll never fit though the door (Ow! Ow! Ow!) 3:3''' is smaller than '''4, I can get through the 4 door! 3&1:3'+'1 is the same as 4''', (again?) We can fit through the '''4 door! 2&2'2'+'2' is the same as 4', 4&2&2:We can even up the score! Chorus 4 2&2 :Peek-a-Byakugan! We're hiding behind you. 4:'Cause I'm equal to you; no one will find you. 6:Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 2&2:Can you see me? Peek-a-Byakugan! 3&1:Can you see me? Peek-a-Byakugan! Bridge 1 5:If you're bigger than me you can hide me, ('6>'5') As long as you make the right shape. (7'>'5) If you're smaller than me you it'll never work, (3'<'5) No matter what shape you make! (4''' is a square) ('''4<'5') (4''' is an L) ('''4<'5') Verse 5 (beds) 6:6''' won't fit into '''4's little bed, I can lie down in 10's bed instead. 10:7's bed is too small for 10, My feet will stick right out the end. Chorus 5 5:Peek-a-Byakugan! I'm hiding behind you. If you're bigger than me; 6:no one will find you. 7:Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 5&4:Can you see me? Peek-a-Byakugan! Verse 6 (book) 6:4''' can't reach up to '''6 himself. (4'<'6) 4:I'll '''have to leave that '''book on the shelf. 8:8''' can bend down to reach the '''book! (8'>'6>'4') 6:6''' can peek through and take a look. ('''6='6') Chorus 6 6:Peek-a-Byakugan! I'm hiding behind you. 'Cause you're bigger than me;8:no one can find you. 9:Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 6&4:Can you see me? Peek-a-Byakugan! Summary 1:1''' is smaller than/2:fewer than/3:less than... '''1<'2'<'3'<'4, '5'<'6<'7, and '8'<'9<'10' 10:And 10 is bigger than/9:more than/8:greater than... 10>'9'>'8'>'7, '6'>'5>'4'>'3, and 3'>'2'>'1'... Final Chorus 5: Peek-a-Byakugan! I'm hiding behind you. 'Cause I'm bigger than you; no one will find you. Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! Can you see me? Peek-a-Byakugan! Can you see me? Peek-a-Byakugan! Category:Blog posts